The magic music box
by Miss De Lune
Summary: [Recueil] Enclencher le son. Brancher les écouteurs. Entendre la musique battre son plein dans les oreilles. Être transporté par l'univers. Et écrire jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête, jusqu'à la dernière note. Série de drabbles inspirés par des chansons.
1. D'un monde à l'autre

_Le principe du jeu: écrire tant que la musique tourne, quelle qu'elle soit, et s'arrêter à la dernière note. Parfois le texte est lié à la musique, parfois pas, tout dépend de l'imagination !_

* * *

_Ta main – Grégoire_

D'un monde à l'autre

Ça faisait longtemps que cette situation durait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'Alice et Frank étaient comme ça. Mais elle avait encore du mal à en parler. Cela voulait dire admettre cette horreur. Et jamais Augusta ne l'accepterait. Quand elle venait les voir, elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère. Elle n'avait plus accès à leur monde. Elle avait beau leur tenir la main, leur parler, rien ne filtrait. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Et elle en était exclue. Comment leur parler de leur fils qui aurait tant besoin d'eux ? Comment les atteindre ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas, apparemment. Elle espérait juste qu'ils l'entendaient, quand elle leur parlait. Quand elle leur disait qu'ils pouvaient être fiers de leur fils qui faisait des progrès à Poudlard, qui était ami avec Harry Potter, qui était un Gryffondor, comme eux. Comme elle-même était fière d'eux.


	2. Viser la lune

_Ma philosophie – Amel Bent_

Viser la lune

Elle était Tonks. Elle n'était pas Nymphadora. Elle n'aimait pas ce prénom et elle était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était comme elle voulait. Elle avait les cheveux rose chewing-gum si ça lui chantait. Elle était Poufsouffle, c'était comme ça et elle était fière de sa maison. Elle était bêtisière et maladroite mais elle était comme ça. Elle avait voulu devenir auror et rien ne l'en avait empêché. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie. Et personne n'avait réussi à lui imposer sa vision des choses. Même Maugrey disait qu'elle était une vraie tête de mule. Alors autant dire que si elle voulait Remus Lupin, elle l'aurait. Elle n'avait pas peur de viser la lune. Elle l'aimait. Et elle l'aurait. Elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle l'aimait, elle était sûre que lui aussi, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Que les commères aillent se faire voir.


	3. Qu'elle se souvienne

_Don't forget – Demi Lovato_

Qu'elle se souvienne

Rodolphus ne pensait pas qu'elle avait oublié. Elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Pour la première fois, il était tombé amoureux d'une femme. Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'il ferait un mariage d'intérêt avait fini par se marier par amour. Il ne comprenait pas Bellatrix. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'éloignait de lui, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de plus. Et lui ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Impossible. Pas dans sa position, pas alors qu'Il était son Maître. Il ne pouvait que constater sa défaite avec dépit. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle lui revienne un jour, quand elle aurait compris que le Seigneur ne l'aimait pas vraiment, qu'il jouait avec son amour pour s'assurer sa fidélité, que jamais il ne pourrait lui donner le plaisir que lui, lui donnait. Elle comprendrait, un jour. Et lui serait là. Car quand il posait ses yeux sur elle, même après les années, même après Azkaban, même après toutes les épreuves qui avaient marqué son visage, il retrouvait la femme qu'il avait aimée. Et il sentait qu'il l'aimait encore. Elle était sa faiblesse. La raison pour laquelle le Maître le tenait. Jamais il ne s'éloignerait d'elle. Car lui n'oubliait pas. Et n'attendait qu'une chose. Qu'elle se souvienne enfin d'eux.


	4. Pour l'honneur

_La tribu de Dana – Manau_

Pour l'honneur

Ils venaient de se lever. Ils étaient les protecteurs du château. Les Gardiens. Ils avaient été animés d'une force pour aider à défendre les habitants de cette demeure. Et ils le feraient, jusqu'au bout. Ils avançaient, ne se souciant pas de leurs blessures. Ils n'étaient que des statues de pierre. Leur existence n'avait pas d'importance. Et les autres statues qui tombaient et se brisaient ne leur faisaient pas peur. Ils avançaient toujours, sans crainte. Ils tuaient tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin. Ils n'avaient pas d'âme, pas de cœur, ils se fichaient de tuer. Tant qu'ils étaient dignes de la mission qu'on leur avait confié. Tant qu'ils étaient dignes de défendre le château. Ils avançaient sur la plaine et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Ils étaient les protecteurs du château. Et ils le seraient à jamais.


	5. Viens, on s'en va

_Toi et moi – Guillaume Grand_

Viens, on s'en va

« Allez viens, on s'en fout, on fait les dingues.

Viens, je te dis, on s'en va, on quitte tout ça, on part là où personne ne nous retrouvera, on s'allongera dans le sable ou dans l'herbe fraîche, je sais que tu aimes ça, on s'en fout que tes cheveux soient décoiffés, il n'y aura personne pour nous le dire et pour te regarder.

Personne à part moi, et puis je t'aime, alors je m'en fiche de te voir décoiffée, tu peux même ne pas te maquiller si tu veux.

Allez viens, on s'en va, on va admirer le ciel, on va être nous, là où personne ne peux nous en empêcher, là où personne ne nous dira qu'on n'a pas le droit de s'aimer.

Viens, on s'en va, on quitte tout, je pose des congés, tu démissionnes, ou l'inverse, comme tu veux, on s'en fout, allez viens, on s'en va, juste toi et moi, juste pour partir comme ça, juste pour se dire qu'on l'aura fait une fois, juste pour se dire qu'on est libres.

Après on aura toutes les responsabilités du monde sur nos épaules, après je t'épouserai, si si crois-moi, après on aura des enfants, on les appellera comme on veut, mais surtout, on n'aura plus cette liberté.

Allez, viens, on va là-bas, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir autre chose que Londres, j'ai toujours voulu partir comme ça.

On prendra un peu de miel, un peu de jus de citrouille, on partira avec tes quelques robes légères qui volent dans le vent et que j'aime tant, je n'emporterai pas de cravate, je te promets, on oubliera les parchemins, on pourrait même partir sans nos baguettes.

On laissera un mot à tes parents, ils transmettront aux miens, et viens, on part tous les deux, rien que toi et moi, Rose. »


	6. Séparées

_Six degrees of separation – The Script_

Séparées

Hannah Abbot avait tout essayé. Elle avait cherché dans les livres, elle avait regardé sur les outils moldus, elle avait entendu dire qu'ils avaient comme une grande banque de données, ça aurait pu l'aider, mais même pas. Elle avait aussi cherché parmi ses proches, un peu d'aide, mais aucun n'avait su la lui donner. Tous étaient à leur douleur, aucun ne se préoccupait vraiment d'elle.

Elle avait cru que le plus dur, c'était son cœur brisé, c'était la douleur qui l'étreignait quand elle y pensait, quand elle se rappelait de l'enterrement, quand la nuit arrivait et que les cauchemars faisaient surface. Et puis elle avait compris que le pire, ça n'était pas ça. Le pire, c'était l'absence. Elle en crevait, de cette absence qui se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, de sa maison si vide, de son père avec un air absent toute la journée, se noyant dans le travail comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle en crevait, des regards compatissants et si tristes des autres, de ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas. Elle leur en voulait à tous, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'en avait jamais voulu à personne, elle avait toujours été d'un naturel gentil, agréable, loyal. Elle était une Poufsouffle, pas une Serpentard. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être grand-chose.

Elle n'était même pas retournée à Poudlard, après… après ça. Son père avait trop peur pour elle, sa famille aussi. Et puis elle ne savait pas si elle aurait supporté les regards des autres sur elle, leur compassion qui la faisait vomir, leurs petits gestes qui l'auraient énervée.

Aucun d'eux n'était capable de lui rendre sa mère.


	7. Seul

_Si – Zaz _

**Seul**

S'il avait des pouvoirs plus importants que les autres. S'il avait des connaissances plus grandes que les autres. S'il avait vécu suffisamment longtemps pour avoir de l'expérience. Mais il n'avait pas tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était qu'un gamin auquel on avait confié le monde sorcier. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il était l'Elu. Mais au nom de quoi ? Au nom de quoi l'avait-on nommé ? Un sort qu'il avait repoussé alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant ? Mais ne voyaient-ils pas, tous, qu'il n'était pas capable de se défendre, pas capable de faire tout ça, mais pourquoi ne l'aidaient-ils pas, pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça seul, pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il avait besoin d'eux ? Il les soulèverait. Il les motiverait. Car c'est ensemble qu'ils vaincraient. Parce que seul, il n'y arriverait jamais. Il n'était qu'un gamin. Un gamin face à la Mort. Un gamin face au Mal. Que pouvait-il faire ?


	8. Nuit

_Take my hand – Simple Plan_

Nuit

Ils étaient dans la rue, il faisait nuit noire. Ils marchaient juste, se tenant par la main. Lily et James étaient bien. Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient ensemble. Et le reste ne comptait pas, en cet instant. Demain ils se battraient peut-être. Demain, ils mourraient peut-être. On ne sait pas de quoi la vie est faite tant qu'on ne l'a pas vécue. Alors ils voulaient oublier le futur pour vivre pleinement l'instant présent. La ville dormait. Ils étaient sortis tous les deux, humer le parfum de la nuit, savourer le reflet de la lune sur leurs visages, sentir la force de leur amour au milieu du silence. Ils avaient trouvé un endroit où être seuls. Rien que tous les deux. Sans personne pour leur parler d'autre chose ou les déranger. Et en cet instant, James se sentait horriblement romantique. Cette femme l'avait changé. Elle aurait pu faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Il était complètement et irrémédiablement à elle. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Dans la lumière d'un réverbère encore allumé, il ne trouva qu'un « je t'aime » à lui dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour tout lui dire. Elle comprenait. Elle était vraiment formidable.


	9. Ma môme

_Morgane de toi – Renaud_

Ma môme

Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir. Ron en était sûr. Elle avait tenu de sa mère, cette petite. Elle saurait être prudente, et éviter les mauvais garçons qui ne lui voudraient que du mal. Oh par Merlin, faîtes qu'elle arrive à se défendre, et qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les pièges. Il connaissait les astuces, lui, et il aurait peut-être dû lui faire un cours avant qu'elle ne parte, non ?

Oh par Merlin, c'était dingue ce qu'il tenait à sa petite fille, sa petite Rose qui avait tellement grandi, et maintenant elle allait à Poudlard, elle les quittait pour de bon, et il n'allait plus la revoir à part quelques rares fois pendant les vacances.

Parce qu'elle allait revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle reviendrait, elle ne lui ferait pas le coup de préférer rester à l'école ? Surtout pas pour un garçon hein, ils étaient tous des obsédés à cet âge, il en savait quelque chose, par Merlin, faîtes qu'elle fasse attention. Il devrait peut-être en avertir Neville, non ? Il pourrait garder un œil sur elle.

Il ne préférait même pas demander à James, le fils d'Harry, celui-là était capable de ne pas prendre soin de sa petite chérie, voire de la jeter dans la gueule du loup-garou. A Victoire alors ? Oui, c'était ça, où était-elle passée elle, elle devait faire attention à sa Rose, il fallait qu'il lui parle ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait encore, pourquoi Bill ne savait pas tenir sa fille auprès de lui ?

« Ron, je crois que tu devrais te calmer. Ça va aller. Et lâche Rose, tu l'étouffes la pauvre. Ils doivent partir, aller, ça va aller. » Le rassura Hermione.

Mais non, ça n'allait pas, elle ne se rendait donc pas compte ? Elle devrait le savoir, pourtant, que c'était terrible que leur fille parte ! Elle n'avait donc aucun cœur pour ne pas avoir aussi peur que lui ? Sa petite fille au milieu de tous ces grands. Par Merlin, il allait en faire une syncope…


	10. Le blues d'avant

_Le blues du rose – Thomas Dutronc_

**Le blues d'avant**

Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Son bras le démangeait et il avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles lui étaient rentrées dans la peau pour le torturer. Il avait envie de se l'arracher, d'enlever cette marque qui lui faisait déjà honte.

Rabastan aurait dû en être fier, il le savait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et pourtant, il l'avait attendue longtemps cette marque, son frère lui en avait tellement parlé, tellement vanté les mérites du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui allait tous les mener à la gloire, celui qui allait amener la suprématie des sangs purs et qui rétablirait l'ordre dans le monde magique. Il en avait tant entendu parler.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le monde d'avant lui manquait. Le monde dans lequel il n'était qu'un petit garçon que personne n'embêtait, dans lequel il pouvait avoir ses rêves, ses envies. Il n'était plus lui, il n'était plus qu'un numéro parmi l'ensemble des Mangemorts. Il n'était pas un tueur, pas un criminel, pas un soldat, et là, il rentrait dans le rang, il était comme tous ceux qui servaient le Seigneur : invisible.


End file.
